


Kill it!

by putismybestfriend



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Domestic vibes, Fluff, M/M, Spiders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 19:19:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13688112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/putismybestfriend/pseuds/putismybestfriend
Summary: Based on the prompt, ‘who kills the spiders?’





	Kill it!

“Harvey! Get in here!”

Harvey involuntarily jumps at Jim’s screech from the kitchen, ignoring the TV and getting up to check on him.  
“I’m coming, Jim!”  
Harvey side steps onto the tile of the kitchen to see Jim cowering in a corner, as far away from the stove as possible.  
“Jim what-“  
“Spider, Harvey! Over there, by the fucking stove!” He desperately whines. “Can you please go fucking kill it?”  
Harvey looks at the stove, and the small black speck crawling over it, and looks back at Jim, acting like a teenage girl and can’t help himself from bursting out into laughter.  
“Harvey! I’m serious, this- this isn’t funny, Harv!”  
Harvey’s really laughing now, doubling over and sinking to the floor, grabbing at his stomach. He couldn’t speak if he wanted to, breaths in short inhales and exhales out of his mouth around his laughter.  
Jim’s angry at him now, with the most exasperated look on his face, which of course only makes Harvey laugh even harder.  
“Harvey! It’s not a fucking joke! Can you just-“  
Jim’s cuts himself off short, a look of horror to the general direction of the stove. Harvey’s chortles die down, and he’s confused. He looks at the stove, only to see no spider in sight.  
“Harvey, you asshole! You let it get away!”  
Jim looks like he’s going to cry now, and Harvey’s stomach hurts from laughing so much.  
Harvey walks over to the stove, looks around the kitchen, in the cupboards.  
“Jim, I can’t-“  
He’s interrupted by a blood curdling scream from the other side of the kitchen, and sees the little guy on the wall next to where Jim was just seconds ago.  
Harvey tried his best not to laugh at Jim watching scared and intent from the living room, and punches the spider in some tissues. He hears Jim’s relieved sigh from the couch and turns to him, smiling.  
“Spiders, huh?”  
Jim glares.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I hated my last one shot I posted, so I decided to take getting back into the writing game slow, with a little domestic one shot. Comments are appreciated!


End file.
